Forum:InBox-Text-Recycling
Ist folgender Text möglicherweise in Teilen etwas für die Herausragende Fundstellen? Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Verfasser der Arbeit in der öffentlichen Debatte die quantitativen Aspekte seines Werkes stets herausgestellt hat ('mehr als 400 Seiten und zudem über 1300 Fußnoten!'), erscheint es auch im Lichte der an dieser Arbeit aufgekommenen Kritik anerkennenswert, dass der Verfasser sich freilich offenkundig größte Mühe gegeben hat, dem Leser ausreichend Lesestoff zur Verfügung zu stellen. Neben der Verwendung weiterer ausgefallener Stilelemente erreicht der Verfasser dies unter anderem dadurch, dass er dem Leser die wichtigsten Textstellen doppelt zur Verfügung stellt: I. S. 18 / S.46 Dankenswerterweise verzichtet der Verfasser von Beginn seiner Arbeit an darauf den Leser unnötig auf die Folter zu spannen und präsentiert dem Leser die von ihm in seiner Dissertation erarbeiteten Ergebnisse gleich in der Einleitung. S. 18 (Einleitung) Ihre Dauerhaftigkeit verdankt die amerikanische Verfassung der Tatsache, dass die Theorie von Verfassung und Staat der Erfahrung gefolgt ist, statt sie zum Ausfluss einer Idee zu machen, die die Wirklichkeit umgestalten sollte. S. 46 Ihre Dauerhaftigkeit verdankt die amerikanische Verfassung der Tatsache, dass die Theorie von Verfassung und Staat der Erfahrung gefolgt ist, statt sie zum Ausfluss einer Idee zu machen, die die Wirklichkeit umgestalten sollte. II. S. 37 / S. 356f. Wichtiges Hintergrundwissen zu seiner Arbeit präsentiert der Verfasser dem Leser zunächst am Anfang, um es gegen Ende seiner Monographie zur Verfestigung in Fußnoten noch einmal zu wiederholen: S. 37: Hamilton, Madison und Jay, betonten in den gemeinsam von ihnen verfassten Federalist Papers, Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit seien ausreichend durch Gewaltenteilung und die repräsentative Demokratie gesichert; grundrechtliche Abwehrrechte seien überflüssig, ja schädlich, ließen sie doch den Eindruck entstehen, das mit ihnen abgewehrte Verhalten des Staats sei eigentlich erlaubt und müsse erst verboten werden. Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich entscheidenden Gemeinwohlsicherung, dem Geist der Freiheit in der Bürgerschaft, der sich in demokratischer Selbstbestimmung äußere: ... S. 356, Fn. 1021: Hamilton, Madison und Jay vertraten in den Federalist Papers die Ansicht, Gerechtigkeit fortgesetzt auf 357 und Freiheit seien ausreichend durch Gewaltenteilung und die repräsentative Demokratie gesichert; grundrechtliche Abwehrrechte seien überflüssig, ja schädlich, ließen sie doch den Eindruck entstehen, das mit ihnen abgewehrte Verhalten des Staats sei eigentlich erlaubt und müsse erst verboten werden. Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich entscheidenden Gemeinwohlsicherung, dem Geist der Freiheit in der Bürgerschaft, der sich in demokratischer Selbstbestimmung äußere. III. S. 124 Da der Leser die vom Verfasser festgestellte Bedeutung der "Unionsbürgerschaft" freilich nicht überbewerten soll, erläutert der Verfasser die Bedeutung seiner ohnehin schon klaren Worte in ergänzenden Fußnoten: Auch das Subsidiaritätsprinzip327 (Art. 5 EGV) soll garantieren, dass Entscheidungen „möglichst bürgernah getroffen werden sollen“ (Präambel EUV).328 Gleichzeitig ist die Unionsbürgerschaft aber nur als Ergänzung zur nationalen Staatsangehörigkeit gedacht: „Die Union achtet die nationale Identität ihrer Mitgliedsstaaten“ (Art. 6, Abs. 3 EUV). S. 124, Fn. 328 Gleichzeitig ist die Unionsbürgerschaft aber nur als Ergänzung zur nationalen Staatsangehörigkeit gedacht: „Die Union achtet die nationale Identität ihrer Mitgliedsstaaten“ (Art. 6, Abs. 3 EUV). IV. S. 225 / S. 230 In diesem Beispiel verwendet der Verfasser in den Fußnoten 621 und 641 mutig innerhalb von fünf Seiten über viele Zeilen den gleichen Text: S. 225 Fn. 621: Bei den Anti-Federalists war die Befürchtung, das Amendment-Verfahren sei zu schwierig (siehe die Kritik von P. Henry vor dem Ratifizierungskonvent in Virginia, zitiert bei J. Elliott, The Debates in State Conventions on the Adoption of the Federal Constitution, Bd. 3, 1888, S. 48 sowie die Einschätzung vonW. Livingston, Federalism and Constitutional Change, 1956, S. 242 ff.) eng mit der Auffassung verknüpft, dass die grundsätzlich notwendige Aufnahme und Garantie einer Bill of Rights eines zweiten Verfassungskonvents vor der eigentlichen Verfassungsratifizierung bedürfte, vgl. E.P. Smith, The Movement Towards a Second Constitutional Convention in 1788, in: J.F. Jameson, Essays in the Constitutional History of the United States in the Formative Period, 1775–1789, 1889, S. 46 ff. Madison freilich vertröstete die Anhänger dieser Idee auf den Zeitraum nach der Ratifizierung und versicherte die anschließende Aufnahme einer Bill of Rights. Die „amending articles“ verteidigte er im übrigen als ein „neither wholly national nor wholly federal“ (The Federalist No. 39) Heilmittel gegen alle erdenklichen Fehler in der Verfassung, versehen mit der Funktion „equally against that extreme facility, which would render the Constitution too mutable, and that extreme difficulty, which might perpetuate its discovered faults“ (The Federalist No. 43) zu wachen. Vgl. dazu auch J.R. Vile, American Views of the Constitutional Amending Process: An Intellectual History of Article V, in: 25 AJLH (1991), S. 44 ff., 49 f.; ... S. 230 Fn. 641: ... Gleichzeitig war bei den Anti- Federalists die Befürchtung, das Amendment-Verfahren sei zu schwierig, eng mit der Auffassung verknüpft, dass die grundsätzlich notwendige Beifügung und Garantie einer Bill of Rights eines zweiten Verfassungskonvents vor der eigentlichen Verfassungsratifizierung bedürfte, vgl. E.P. Smith, The Movement Towards a Second Constitutional Convention in 1788, in: J.F. Jameson, Essays in the Constitutional History of the United States in the Formative Period, 1775–1789, 1889, S. 46 ff. Madison freilich vertröstete die Anhänger dieser Idee auf den Zeitraum nach der Ratifizierung und versicherte die anschließende Aufnahme einer Bill of Rights. Die „amending articles“ verteidigte er im übrigen als ein „neither wholly national nor wholly federal“ (The Federalist No. 39) Heilmittel gegen alle erdenklichen Fehler in der Verfassung, versehen mit der Funktion „equally against that extreme facility, which would render the Constitution too mutable, and that extreme difficulty, which might perpetuate its discovered faults“ (The Federalist No. 43) zu wachen, vgl. auch J.R. Vile, American Views of the Constitutional Amending Process: An Intellectual History of Article V, in: 25 AJLH (1991), S. 44 ff., 49 f. V. S. 276 / S. 288 In diesem Beispiel, weist der Verfasser den Leser zunächst geschickt in einer Fußnote darauf hin, dass die Annahme eine "Judizokratie" übertrieben erscheint, um diese These einige Seiten später im Fließtext erneut aufzugreifen: S.276, Fn. 798 Insbesondere unter amerikanischen Sozialwissenschaftlern ist der Begriff „judicial supremacy“ von scharfen Debatten begleitet. Er wird zwar größtenteils zuRecht als Faktum anerkannt, jedoch gerade imHinblick auf die „checks and balances“ zuweilen sehr kritisch beurteilt. Gleichwohl scheint die Annahme einer „Judiziokratie“ übertrieben, hat sich der Supreme Court doch lediglich zwischen 1890–1937 tatsächlich extensiv auf politischem Parkett bewegt, als er ca. 35 Gesetze oder Präsidialakte sozial- und wirtschaftspolitischen Inhalts zurückwies und vor allem in den ersten Jahren des Roosevelt’schen New Deal sozialreformerische Initiativen des Staates zur Überwindung der Weltwirtschaftskrise blockierte. S. 288 Manche Sozialwissenschaftler haben zuweilen von einer richterlichen Vorherrschaft im amerikanischen Herrschaftsprozess gesprochen. Bei näherer Betrachtung der geschichtlichen Entwicklung der USA erscheint jedoch etwa der Begriff „Judiziokratie“ übertrieben, hat sich der Supreme Court doch lediglich zwischen 1890–1937 extensiver auf politischem Parkett bewegt, als er ca. 35 Gesetze oder Präsidialakte sozial- und wirtschaftspolitischen Inhalts zurückwies und vor allem in den ersten Jahren des Rooseveltschen New Deal sozialreformerische Initiativen des Staates zur Überwindung der Weltwirtschaftskrise blockierte. VI. S. 299 / S. 316 In diesem Beispiel hat der Autor sein bereits auf S. 299 verwendetes Textfragment auf S. 316 sprachlich leicht abgewandelt und inhaltlich ein wenig ergänzt. Einer Quellenangabe bedurfte es bei der Wiederholung gleichwohl freilich nicht mehr: S. 299 Sucht man nämlich nach der Rechtfertigung für den verfassungsgerichtlich geprägten Verfassungsstaat, so ist sie zunächst darin zu erblicken, dass die Verfassung als oberste Norm die Ausübung aller Staatsgewalt bestimmt. Ist es aber eine Rechtsnorm, die Richtschnur staatlichen Handelns ist, so ist es nur konsequent, dass die Interpretation und Wahrung dieses Rechts in die Hand eines Organs der rechtsprechenden Gewalt gelegt wird, d. h. einer spezifisch für die Rechtskontrolle eingerichteten Institution und nicht eines genuin politischen Organs.866 S. 316 Fragt man nach der Rechtfertigung für den verfassungsgerichtlich geprägten Verfassungsstaat, so ist sie – nach weitgehend „transatlantischem Verständnis“ – darin zu sehen, dass die Verfassung als oberste Norm die Ausübung aller („Über“-)Staatsgewalt bestimmt. Ist es aber eine Rechtsnorm, die Richtschnur staatlichen Handelns ist, so ist es nur konsequent, dass die Interpretation und Wahrung dieses Rechts in die Hand eines Organs der rechtsprechenden Gewalt gelegt wird, d. h. einer spezifisch für die Rechtskontrolle eingerichteten Institution und nicht eines genuin politischen Organs. VII. S. 334 / S. 355 Fn. 1017 Hier benutzt der Verfasser inhaltlich gleichen Text mit leicht abgewandelten Satzbau: S.334 Der amerikanische Kongress gilt heute mit Recht als die wohl stärkste Legislative der Welt. Das bedeutende Vorrecht des Repräsentantenhauses, das über die gemeinsame Gesetzgebung mit dem Senat hinausgeht, ist dabei das Budgetrecht, das dem Repräsentantenhaus nicht nur das alleinige Recht gibt, Finanzgesetze einzubringen, sondern auch das Budget aufzustellen. Das Repräsentantenhaus besitzt außerdem das wichtige Initiativrecht für die Handelsgesetzgebung.969 Fn. 969: Ein Umstand, der aktuell bei der Frage von Trade Promotion Authority, insbesondere für die Verhandlungen im Rahmen der Doha Development Agenda eine Schlüsselrolle beansprucht. S. 355 Fn. 1017 Der amerikanische Kongress gilt heute mit Recht als die wohl stärkste Legislative der Welt. Das bedeutende Vorrecht des Repräsentantenhauses, das über die gemeinsame Gesetzgebung mit dem Senat hinausgeht, ist dabei das Budgetrecht, das dem Repräsentantenhaus nicht nur das alleinige Recht gibt, Finanzgesetze einzubringen, sondern auch das Budget aufzustellen. Das Repräsentantenhaus besitzt außerdem das wichtige Initiativrecht für die Handelsgesetzgebung, was aktuell bei der Frage von Trade Promotion Authority, insbesondere für die Verhandlungen im Rahmen der Doha Development Agenda eine Schlüsselrolle darstellt. VIII. S. 333 / S. 355 Wird der erläuternde Fußnotentext 22 Seiten später wiederholt, stellt sich der Leser fast zwangsläufig die Frage, ob er sich möglicherweise verblättert haben könnte. Zur Freude des Lesers liefert der Verfasser mit der Wiederholung jedoch, "gleichwohl höchst bedeutsame", zusätzliche Informationen in einem Einschub. S. 333f. Fn. 968 Mit dem Senat schufen die amerikanischen Verfassungsväter darüber hinaus eine äußerst mächtige und selbstbewusste Kammer, die mit ihren Kompetenzen im Bereich der Außenpolitik insbesondere für das Verhältnis zu Europa von enormer Bedeutung ist und eine wichtige Ergänzung der präsidentiellen Kompetenzen darstellt. Die Zustimmungsbedürftigkeit durch den Senat bei der Ernennung von Mitgliedern und hohen Beamten der Administration stellt einen anderen wichtigen Gegenpol zu den präsidentiellen Prärogativen dar. ... S. 355 Fn. 1017 ... Mit dem Senat schufen die amerikanischen Verfassungsväter darüber hinaus eine äußerst mächtige und selbstbewusste Kammer, die mit ihren Kompetenzen im Bereich der Außenpolitik insbesondere für das Verhältnis zu Europa von enormer Bedeutung ist (– der derzeitige Vorsitzende des Auswärtigen Ausschusses R. Lugar spielte eine in der europäischen Öffentlichkeit weitgehend unbemerkte, gleichwohl höchst bedeutsame Mittlerfunktion im europäischen Erweiterungs- und Annäherungsprozess –) und eine wichtige Ergänzung der präsidentiellen Kompetenzen darstellt. Die Zustimmungsbedürftigkeit durch den Senat bei der Ernennung von Mitgliedern und hohen Beamten der Administration stellt einen anderen wichtigen Gegenpol zu den präsidentiellen Prärogativen dar. ---- Siehe hierzu auch: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Seite_263-264 http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Seite_291 http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Seite_196 http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Seite_265 Insbesondere die Verfassungsinterpretation unter kulturhermeneutischen Vorzeichen hat es ihm angetan, sodass er diesen von Jürgen Gebhardt plagiierten Topos gleich dreimal in der Arbeit variiert: S. 196: Wo ein Interpretationsmonopol der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit zukommt, hat sich eine in sich stets kontroverse Tradition der Verfassungshermeneutik herausgebildet, die unter modernen kulturhermeneutischen Vorzeichen zu analysieren ist bzw. wäre.556 S. 265: ... wobei in einigen Ländern in der Rechts- aber auch Politikwissenschaft vordergründig ein Interpretationsmonopol der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit behauptet wird. Insgesamt hat sich eine in sich kontroverse Tradition der Verfassungshermeneutik herausgebildet, die auch unter modernen kulturhermeneutischen768 Vorzeichen zu analysieren wäre.769 S. 268: Es ist also festzuhalten, dass zur Interpretation der Verfassung weder nur die Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit berufen noch dieser die ausschließliche Wirkkraft einer Auslegung zuzuschreiben ist. Diese Beobachtung führt zurück zu der Forderung, Verfassungsinterpretation unter kulturhermeneutischen Vorzeichen zu betreiben. 87.79.101.242 17:56, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sehr guter Punkt. Spätestens hier können sich die Gutachter nicht mehr damit herausreden, dass sie dem Doktoranden vertraut und die Arbeit deshalb nicht auf Plagiate geprüft hätten. Sie haben sie nicht mal richtig gelesen, denn dann hätte ihnen das auffallen müssen! 84.44.199.149 09:06, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Forum:Guttenbergs_Stil, Metaanalyse